


To Be Alone

by edgarallanrose



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Kissing on the Hood of the Impala, M/M, aka my weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: “You wanna be alone with me, huh?” Dean was aiming for cocky, suggestive, but his breath got caught in his throat when Cas looked at him, eyes hooded and piercing through the dark.“Yes,” Cas said, voice low as a growl. “Desperately.”





	To Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a prompt from [this post](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/183805154390/angstfluff-prompt-list) where I asked for people to send me one of the dialogue prompts and a ship. pieplease asked: 81 DESTIEL??? ♥️♥️♥️♥️
> 
> 81\. “It’s cold, you should take my jacket.”

Dean sat on the hood of the Impala and shivered.

His back and wrists ached. He had been dreaming of the bunker’s hot showers for at least the past three hours, but for the moment he was actually content.

It was kinda nice out there when you could forget the fact you were in a graveyard. It was peaceful and quiet and there were so many stars in the sky the night almost didn’t seem dark.

Cas had offered to finish filling the grave back up and let Dean rest. Why Cas had dragged him out on this salt and burn on an unseasonably cold Nebraska evening, Dean was not entirely sure. It was well below their paygrade, something even Jack could have easily done on his own.

Not that they would let him do it alone. But still.

Cas had asked him, and Dean had said yes. By unspoken agreement they had played the hunt up as much more dire perhaps than it would be. They told Sam and Jack they may need at least a couple days on the case.

This was day one. The case was already done and dusted.

“It’s cold,” Cas said as he approached the Impala, brushing dirt off his sleeves, “you should take my jacket.”

Dean only shrugged. His own jacket was in the backseat of the car, he had taken it off when they were digging up the grave and hadn’t bothered to put it back on. However, he didn’t stop Cas when he removed his trench coat, then the jacket underneath, placing it over Dean’s shoulders. It was warm from his body heat, and despite having been shoveling in a graveyard for the better part of the evening it still had that clean, fresh smell Dean always associated with Cas. Like dryer sheets and cold rain.

Dean did protest when Cas tried to put the trench coat on him as well, knocking his hand away with a laugh, and Cas smiled, acquiescing but not putting the trench coat back on, instead leaning against the car in only his white button-up. He looked almost relaxed. Dean tried not to stare.

“Sammy texted me a while ago,” Dean said, breaking the silence. “Was wondering how things were going.”

“What did you tell him?”

“Nothing yet,” Dean said. Cas raised his eyebrows but didn’t reply. “I know we told them we’d be gone longer, and I figure…well, we can at least use the motel tonight. I’m beat, and we’ve already rented the room.”

“Mhmm, right.”

“Then we can leave tomorrow. I guess.”

“Or not.”

It was Dean’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“Do you know why I asked you on this hunt, Dean?”

“I had been wondering.”

“Because I miss you.”

Dean had to laugh. “We live together, Cas. I see you almost every day.”

“We live with your brother and our adopted son. I can’t remember the last time I was alone with you for longer than five minutes.”

“You wanna be alone with me, huh?” Dean was aiming for cocky, suggestive, but his breath got caught in his throat when Cas looked at him, eyes hooded and piercing through the dark.

“Yes,” Cas said, voice low as a growl. “Desperately.”

Dean tugged Cas’ hand, pulling him around so he was standing in front of Dean between his spread legs. His shoulders looked broader without the coat, his arms strong underneath thin white sleeves, the tie drawing attention to the dip of his throat. Dean pulled him in close, placing Cas’ hand on his knee. Cas slid his hand up the outside of Dean’s thigh as he raised his other hand to Dean’s cheek, and Dean leaned into the touch.

“And what do you want to do? Now that you’ve got me alone?” Dean asked, his voice a hoarse whisper.

Cas hesitated for a moment, as if he was going to say something, but instead he closed the distance between them, kissing him gently.

And god, Cas’ mouth was everything Dean had been missing. Dean reached out to grasp at Cas’ waist, cupping the back of his head with his other hand, deepening the kiss. Dean reveled in the softness of his lips and the roughness of his jaw. Cas’ jacket slipped off his shoulders as their bodies moved slowly together, but Dean didn’t feel cold anymore.

Finally, Cas pulled away, his lips swollen and eyes dark. He ran his thumb across Dean’s lower lip as he spoke.

“Now that I’ve got you alone, I’m going to keep you that way for as long as I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to like or share the og ficlet on tumblr, you may do so [here](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/183944486010/81-destiel), and/or follow me so you can check out the next time I am accepting and posting prompts!


End file.
